The embodiments of the invention generally relate to fill structures and more particularly to a semiconductor structure that includes active multi-gate fin-type field effect transistor (MUGFET) structures and inactive MUGFET fill structures between the active MUGFET structures.
Uniformity is becoming more and more critical as lithography is severely challenged and other processes such at anneals become shorter and shorter which result in local non-uniformities. Fill structures in these advanced regimes need to be modified to have a robust process window and still perform multi-faceted functions.
Fill structures today look significantly different than standard devices. Fill structures are primarily used to adjust for density issues and so the shape, orientation, etc. of fill structures have not been optimized to be consistent with the rest of the process. This idea presented herein is to make the fill follow the rules of these advanced devices so that the uniformity to all aspects of the process are optimized. This can have advantages at mask making, lithography, etch, data prep, etc.
In order to address such issues, the present invention provides a semiconductor structure that includes active multi-gate fin-type field effect transistor (MUGFET) structures and inactive MUGFET fill structures between the active MUGFET structures.
The active MUGFET structures comprise transistors that change conductivity depending upon voltages within gates of the active MUGFET structures. Conversely, the inactive MUGFET fill structures comprise passive devices that do not change conductivity irrespective of voltages within gates of the inactive MUGFET fill structures. The gates of the active MUGFET structures are parallel to the gates of the inactive MUGFET fill structures, and the fins of the active MUGFET structures are the same size as the fins of the inactive MUGFET fill structures. The gates of the active MUGFET structures have the same pitch as the gates of the inactive MUGFET fill structures. The active MUGFET structures comprise active doping agents, but the inactive MUGFET fill structures do not contain the active doping agents.
These and other aspects of the embodiments of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following descriptions, while indicating embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, are given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many changes and modifications may be made within the scope of the embodiments of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the embodiments of the invention include all such modifications.